


Adventure

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Sora/Yuffie, adventure gone wrong".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

"I... I told you I'm not cut out to, ah!, be a ninja."  
  
Sora is doing his best to remain still while Yuffie cleans out his wounds, but he can't help wincing every time she touches him. She had gotten into her head that giving him ninja training would be helpful, but the only result had been nothing but a ridiculous amount of cuts and bruises on his whole body.  
  
Now he's sitting on the bed, wearing only his boxers and feeling a little self-conscious about it. Yuffie doesn't seem to care, meticulously cleaning his wounds and bandaging him; she looks like she's having fun, actually, if the little smile on her face is any indication.  
  
"You just need to practice more! Don't tell me you're already giving up? You didn't do so bad for a first time, anyway."  
  
She gets up, dusts off her knees and then smiles more openly at Sora before bending down a little and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Wh-What was that for?"  
  
"Reward for the effort you put into it anyway. There'll be more if you improve."  
  
Sora can feel his face burn up, but thinks that maybe he should give this ninja thing another try.


End file.
